1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyester resin composition which can be advantageously used in the preparation of a powder paint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powder paints have rapidly been developed in recent years because of their many advantages in that they do not cause environmental pollution as compared with the conventional solvent-type paints, that a coating of a thickness 40 - 300 .mu. can be formed by one coating, and that they can be recovered and reused, which leads to a marked increase in painting efficiency.
Usually, it is desirable for resins to have the following properties for preparing a powder paint:
1. easy pulverizability to a micro-powder; PA1 2. a non-blocking property during transportation or storage; PA1 3. sufficient fluidity at a relatively low temperature to facilitate pigmentation; PA1 4. the capability of forming strong and beautiful coatings through baking at a low temperature for a short time; and PA1 5. the capability of providing the coating with excellent properties including weather resistance, solvent resistance, antifouling property, intimate adhesiveness to metal, and the like.
Various materials have so far been examined as the material for a powder paint. However, an ideal material which can satisfy all of the above-described requirements has not yet been discovered.